Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a type of random access memory (RAM) in which data is stored in magnetic storage elements rather than as an electric charge. To write data to a storage element of an MRAM, the write operation reverses the polarity within the magnetic layer. The change in polarity is a continuous operation with intermediate states. To confirm the write operation is successful, the write operation may include a verification step to in confirm that the storage element transitions to the desired state. Existing verification methods result in undesirable failure rates for write operations.